Siren's Song
by Amthyst Rose Dracoanias
Summary: Life is always a concert for Lavender Sharp. She comes to Fairy Tail to learn about control, but she'll stay to learn about herself. Skip through canon as she works her way into the lives of our favorite wizards.


Greetings:

I just spent a month binge watching Fairy Tail and reading through this archive. This idea tickled too much so I gave it a start. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, place names or content. I am laying claim to Lavender Sharp and her character.

* * *

Lucy sipped at her strawberry smoothie, moving her head to the side every now and then to dodge a flying chair or beer mug. Just another brawl.

 _Good thing Erza took her cake upstairs._

Lucy got up and moved to the seat on her right just as Grey was thrown into the bar, right where she had been sitting.

"What did you say flame-brain?!" The air around Grey cooled before he threw himself back into the fray.

 _That's good, he cooled my smoothie down again!_

Lucy let her legs swing in her seat and continued to enjoy her treat. They had finally come back from a mission with the full reward so she felt she could splurge a bit.

"You heard me ass-cicle! Take this!" Natsu's fire dragon fist came hurtling toward Grey but, as with all Fairy Tail brawls, it was never that simple. Lucy was ready though.

Natsu, and his flaming fist sailed over the bar, through where Lucy had been, and through the kitchen doors. Lucy snickered a bit from her original seat, as Natsu crawled out of the kitchen as quietly as he could.

"Natsu... " MiraJane's voice always sounded so sweet but there was a definite edge to it now. "You didn't make a mess in my kitchen...did you?"

Lucy peered over the bar to see Natsu's plate sized eyes looking up into Mira's. _Oooh… if Mira smiles and her eyes are open, it's so you can see your death before it hits you._

"Mira-chan! I was just…. It was Grey… I didn't mean to… Well… you see! Hehe…" Mira had Natsu backed into a corner, ready to dole out punishment. Except the brawl was still carrying on.

"Natsu! Where did you go slanty eyes!"

"Where is that trouble maker?!"

"Hiding is not manly!"

"I'll show you manly!"

Lucy had gotten up and walked to the guild doors just in time. Elfman's body sailed through the air and collided with the wall behind the bar. The wall with the shelves. The ones with the alcohol…

 _Uh-oh! Definitely time to leave!_

"Being bathed in whiskey is manly!"

"Elfman! What have you done?!"

"Everyone run!"

"Now you've done it Natsu!"

"How is this my fault?! The ice princess threw him!"

"My alcohol!" They're guild master looked down from the second floor banister, two waterfalls coming from his eyes. His hands clenching the air in anguish.

Lucy's hand reached out for the door to make her escape, her eyes trained on the tense group for any other projectiles coming her way. She found her hand grasping air though as the doors had already been opened.

"Um. Hello." In the doorway was a young girl, about Wendy's age. "Is this a bad time?" Her bright purple eyes looked up at Lucy from behind a black fringe of hair. She seemed to be dressed for travel in a long sleeved shirt and capris.

"Well. They're all kinda busy!" Lucy pulled the young girl out of the doorway and shut the gate behind them. "Maybe I can help you out here! No need to go in!"

 _What if she's a customer? It would be awful for her to see them all like this! Alright, Lucy-Welcome-Experience deploy!_

"Why don't we come talk outside?!" Lucy looked around for a place for them to sit and talk but, with Mira and the Master getting involved, there was no way she could keep this brawl hidden. The doors flew open and several bodies came flying towards the two girls.

"Ai-eee!" Lucy pushed the young girl away to save her from the coming experience. Lucy found herself at the bottom of the most ridiculous pile up.

The Master and Mira were looming over the pile. Elfman was draped at the top of it all, crushing everyone underneath him. He was out cold, muttering about "manliness" in his delirium.

Right below him were Max, Gajeel, Macao, and Wakaba. Grey and Natsu were right on top of her. On her chest.

"Ai-eee! Perverts!"

A flash of light.

"How dare you ruffians nuzzle my hime's globes of pleasure!" Loke pulled the pile of men off of Lucy and picked her up gallantly. "Lucy-hime, why don't we leave these fools and go on a date together? "

Lucy looked up into Loke's eyes, or shades, and realized that she wasn't actually making eye contact. Loke was staring... lower.

"Loke!" _Slap!_ "Back to the Celestial World!"

"Hime! I'll be here when you're ready-"

Lucy stood panting with her hands covering her chest. The pile of guys had moved away and were rubbing their sores and bruises, making immense efforts to avoid looking at Mira or the Master.

Amidst it all though, Lucy forgot about the young visitor with the purple eyes. She looked around the area, behind trees, in trees, behind Elfman because he could easily hid ten of her, even under some random rocks to be safe. Her guildmates watched her curiously but did not interrupt the strange search since no words of forgiveness had been spoken.

 _Oh no. Did we scare away a new customer?_

Lucy whipped around to face her guildmates. "Natsu! You and your rowdy bra-" Behind them all, in the doorway of the guild, the young girl was gazing about the catastrophe in the guild hall.

"Lucy... Natsu doesn't wear bras. You're the one with the rowdy bras and weird underwear" Happy was floating around her head, nodding his as if he was doling out sage wisdom. Lucy couldn't let that comment go.

 _Ai-eee! Why is he talking about my underwear in public. I can see Erza nodding too!_

Lucy reached up and snagged Happy's tail, pulling him down for a full knuckle noogie.

"Aye sire! Lucy! You're- why- so mean!" Happy squirmed away and flew behind Natsu who only had sympathy for the blue devil.

She walked up to stand beside the visitor. "Gomenasai! Our guild is generally much neater than this! There was a small tussle, you see. They'll have it cleaned right up! Would you like to speak with our master about a mission?"

The young visitor continued to look around the Fairy Tail guild hall as Lucy rambled on but when Lucy mentioned missions, her attention had returned.

"Don't I have to be a member to take a mission?" Curious purple eyes gazed up at her. "Do I need to prove myself first?"

Lucy looked at the younger girl again. Really looked at her. Her black hair was pulled up into a long pony-tail but she had bangs framing her face. Her skin was quite tan, Aries would be jealous. What Lucy thought were capris were once longer pants. They were torn up at the bottom and had many holes Her shirt had many little holes all over too and was a little threadbare. Her shoes were falling apart.

 _She's not here for help._ Lucy felt her eyes tearing up. _She's here for a home._

"Lucy, child. Who is this?" Master Makarov came up next to the two girls and looked at his guild hall. "Greetings! Welcome to Fairy Tail. We are an energetic group but our bonds are strong." His face crinkled into a big grin as he looked up at the young girl. "What do you think?!"

The young girl looked at the little old man that was the master of Fairy Tail and then back up at Lucy before looking intently back at the master. "Good afternoon Master. I am Lavender Sharp. I would be most honored to discuss joining your guild."

Lucy chuckled to herself. _Was I this eager? I wonder what kind of wizard she is._

"Hmm...Let's discuss this in my office." The master led the young girl, Lavender, through the mess of the guild hall and upstairs. Laxus was watching them come up but didn't give them much more attention than a glance.

 _He probably just sees another weak person entering the guild. I wonder what brought Lavender here?_

Makarov Dreyer and the young Lavender Sharp walked through the guild hall and toward his office. Laxus was sitting at a table with the Thunder Legion. The two walked by them to get to the office. A small rumble from the girl drew the attention of his grandson. It didn't last long of course. He immediately glanced away.

 _Hehe. He puts more effort into looking like he is ignoring us than actually ignoring us. Hmmm. When is the last time she's eaten. I'll have to have Mira bring up some food for the girl. How old is she? She looks to be Wendy's age but, she might be older and just malnourished. Her body is so small._

"Ill ask a few questions of you, and it is important that you answer them honestly for me to make a decision." He leveled what he thought was his no-nonsense-tell-me-the-truth-or-bad-things-will-come-to you-ultimate-guild-master-stare-of-power at her. She blinked at him. _Hmph. Another stoic._ "Do you have any questions for me before we begin?"

"Will I need to complete a mission to prove myself?" That small face was filled with determined. Her entire body was leaning forward from the edge of her seat.

"Hmm… We are not like Sabertooth. We accept our member's for what they are worth and celebrate their growth as a family." The young girl gave a nod and relaxed back into her seat. Her feet began to kick a little, tapping against the seat. Tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap.

"Now then, your full name is Lavender Sharp." A nod. "Any aliases?" A shake of the head. "Nicknames?" _I hate paperwork. Laxus and Erza need to get their act together so I can pass on the title and responsibilities. Hmm, no response on the nicknames. I'll just wait._

"No good ones."

She shot it out so quickly, Makarov nearly missed it. _She seems uncomfortable. Better move on quick._ "Age?"

"Twelve. Is that too young to join?"

"Not at all. Place of birth?"

"Not sure." She sank back into her chair and looked up at the ceiling, feet tapping away. "We traveled a lot. Didn't settle much."

"Hmm… I'll look into it. Mother's name?"

"Why do you need that?"

 _Suspicion? I haven't even gotten past the personal information._ "It's on the form. It will also help me track down your place of birth."

"Who will see this?" She still slouched in the chair, looking up to the ceiling. _Laxus could learn from her about pretending not to care._

"I will. Any future master of the guild will. The Council of Magic receives a copy but I don't think they look at them. They just do it to torture guild master's! They relish the tear stains on each slip of paper! They count up the stains and then, if there weren't enough tears shed, they send them back!" Makarov didn't know why he was shaking so much but the thought of paperwork was traumatizing. He dried the tears, hoping enough had fallen on the paperwork. It may seem to be a silly exaggeration but he and Master Bob believed a few tears helped the paperwork along.

"Nanami Sharp. Don't know my dad's name."

"That's fine. I can skip the next few lines since you're so young. Is this the first guild you'll have been involved with?"

"Yes. Well… I ran into some Sabertooth wizards once."

"Unfortunate, but not a big problem. Not even a space on the form."

The door cracked open and Mira shuffled in with a tray. "Pardon me. Sorry to interrupt. I thought I would bring some supper before the rush began."

"Oh! Mira! What a life saver. I feared I would have to eat this young whipper-snapper if I put off my dinner too long!" He glanced toward the girl to see if she reacted to his theatrics. _Nothing._ Then. An upturn. _Maybe there's hope._

"Oh Master. Let her eat first. Then you can eat her." Mira set her tray on the desk. There were steaming bowls of soup and a whole bowl of rolls. She patted Lavender on the head and whispered just loud enough to be heard by the Master as well. "Don't worry, Lav-chan. He can't bite too hard anyway."

Mira shuffled out before the master could snap back. "Can you believe the nerve?! You aren't a cruel punk like her are you? I don't know if I can take another!"

Lavender looked up from a roll she had snagged already. "Is that on the form?"

"Well. No." Lavender looked back at her roll and began eating pinches of the hot bread. _And we've got another one._ "Tch."

"Should anything unfortunate befall you, is there a preferred next of kin we should contact or send support to? You see, there is never a guarantee of safety or return on any mission."

The young girl had pulled a bowl of soup towards her, having eaten several rolls already.

Makarov began on his own dinner, trying to get a few bites in while she thought over what he said. Maybe a few soup stains will help the paperwork along. There were rings forming in the soup as it sat still on his desk.

 _Those rascals are already brawling again? Just what I would expect from my children!_

"I don't really have anyone." Lavender did not look up from the bowl of soup she'd pulled into her lap. Her little body seemed even smaller as she hunched over it.

"Lavender, my child, many have come to Fairy Tail with few attachments. You'll find it difficult to stay that way here though. Take that as your one and only warning, eh?"

Makarov leveled another no-nonsense-tell-me-the-truth-or-bad-things-will-come-to you-ultimate-guild-master-stare-or-power, minus the bad-things-will-come-to-you of course, at her.

Bright purple eyes were beginning to swell with tears as she looked up at him and slowly nodded her head. He knew his stare had done its job properly this time. _Still got it._

"Do you have a place to stay in Magnolia?" A shake of the head. "Will you be needing room and board?" A hesitant nod. "We should have some room in Fairy Heights for you, our ladies' dorm. Once you have a steady income, you can work on finding a place of your own if you like. Many choose to stay in the dorms though." Another nod.

"Now then, what form does your magic take?"

"Song."

"Oh?! How so?" _Perhaps it is like a sound wave roar thing? Sugar Boy seemed to do something like that._

"When I sing, things happen." She looked away, cheeks tinged in embarrassment. "I can't control it! Sometimes, I sing, and nothing happens. That doesn't happen much."

"Hmmm. What you sing comes to pass or can you sing anything? If you sing about something being blue, and it is not, will it turn blue?" Makarov was interested. This was a new one to him and it seemed to have many possibilities.

"It depends. Sometimes one. Sometimes the other." She looked at her hands. "Sometimes, it happens with an instrument. Once, I sang a lullaby to a neighbor and everyone fell asleep."

Makarov couldn't help feeling a little skeptical. "Perhaps you have a soothing voice?"

"Everyone. Everyone in the town fell asleep. For hours. All of the humans and animals." Lavender looked intently at him across from the desk. Her small hands clenched the armrests, her empty bowl perched in her lap. Clearly, the experience had left her frightened.

 _Song magic. Perhaps I should assign Levy or Freed to do some research._

"Tell me more." Makarov set his pen down and leaned back to listen.

"Well... when Mom d-left, I was singing our favorite summer song and the garden bloomed." _That doesn't sound so bad_. "In the winter. It bloomed in the winter. There weren't even perennials in the garden! Everything looked like it was flourishing." _And there it is._ "Then the neighbors got suspicious. They would send people over and remind me not to sing. Then some kids came by and they tried to make me sing, to see what would happen. I ended up drumming on a table and they started marching. They marched all the way to Crocus, their parents following them...The adults stopped visiting me. Then they were able to sell my mom's house because the town was in charge of it until I got older. They told me I had to leave and that there was no place for me there anymore. I didn't know where to go so I just started walking but mom was b-b-b-buried...there."

Makarov jumped over his desk and sat with the girl on her armrest. He let her cry into his shoulder as he pat her head. "There, there. Lavender-child. Your journey to Fairy Tail has taken you over a rough road already. Here, we cannot erase your pains or bring forgetfulness. We can offer you friendship and a home to call your own." The young girl's crying eased.

"Do you enjoy singing?"

"Yeah..." She pulled away and wiped her face with her tattered sleeves. "I just wish I could sing without stuff happening. I can barely whistle without feeling weird all over."

"Then we will have to work on your control so you can enjoy singing again!" Makarov grinned at the young girl, hoping that would cheer her up." She gave a small smile in return. _Still got it!_

Her feet even started tapping against the seat again. Tap-tap-tap. _Even when she plays an instrument? Uh-oh. Has the room been shaking this whole time? Or is it the brawl?_

* * *

Downstairs, Grey was chasing after Natsu again. Lucy was waiting around to see what happened with the new member. "Oi! Natsu! Cut it out! You're shaking the guild hall!"

"That's not me!" Natsu and Grey stopped running around. The building continued to shake.

Shake-shake-shake. Shake-shake-shake.

Mira was running back and forth behind the bar, putting glass bottles back in their place, sometimes catching a bottle from falling.

"Are we under attack?!" Lily shouted from his corner booth next to Gajeel, who just opened a single eye and took a big sniff.

"I don't smell anyone new except the girl upstairs."

Levy peeked up from her book and lent her support. " It's likely just an earthquake."

 _Shake-shake-shake._

* * *

 _Shake-shake-shake._

 _"_ Interesting _!" Perhaps I should have her stand. Does she notice that the building is shaking? "_ I believe we can save the rest of the paperwork for later. Mira-chan will end up filing it for me later anyway. I'll have her finish it. Let's get onto the point of your guild mark. _"_

"I'm in? I thought this was like an interview?" She looked up in shock. "That's it?"

"Oh? Those were your entry forms. There are a few more, but I think we should go ahead and just make this official." Makarov pulled out his Fairy Tail guild mark stamp. "The guild mark can come in any color, be any size and can be placed anywhere you like."

Lavender's brow wrinkled as she thought. Then she blushed. Then a crinkle again.

"Could I have it on my back?" She looked away? "Like a wing?"

"Naturally." _She doesn't like to ask for what she wants. Erza was similarly held back._ "What color?"

"Purple."

"Very well." Makarov picked up his stamp and pushed a little magic power into. "Eh-herm… You'll need to make the area bare Lavender-child." Makarov felt himself blush a little. _This part never stops being awkward._

She pulled up her shirt in the back and pointed to the side she wanted her mark on. A quick stamp and it was done! A deep purple Fairy Tail symbol materialized on her back, taking up a good portion of the right side.

"Come child." Makarov guided her out the door of his office. "Time to meet the guild!"

They came up to the banister next to where Laxus sat with the Thunder Legion.

The little child in her scrappy clothes stood up to the banister, curiously looking out at the guild hall where his children were interacting. Her eyes were still red from crying before but were wide open as she looked down at the rowdy Fairy Tail members.

"Oi! Listen up you rascals!" Silence came to the rowdy bunch. _Still got it._ "It's time to welcome the newest member of our guild, Lavender Sharp. She'll be working alongside you and staying in Fairy Heights for now. Be sure to show her that famous Fairy Tail spirit and help her feel welcome!"

Makarov kept an eye on Lavender's reaction when the guild hall erupted in a loud cheer. Her eyes grew wide wide and her cheeks flushed. _That's the spirit._ He glanced to the side and saw that the Thunder Legion had left. _Likely on another mission._

Lucy looked up at the banister and saw flushed face of Lavender Sharp. _Has she been crying? We all come with a past. I should help her get settled into her dorm! Maybe take her on some easy missions to get her started! No rest for the Lucy-Welcome-Experience!_


End file.
